1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a hinge on and for openable top covers of a cabinet.
2. Prior Art
The top covers previously utilized on top access cabinets such as ice cream freezers and ice cube bins, have been split enabling access from either side of the cabinet. The top covers typically rest upon the top of the cabinet and are not fastened to the cabinet.
One type of door is split down the middle with a hinge; either of the doors can be lifted and pivotally opened upwardly upon the other door. These center hinged pivotal doors have not been slidably openable.
A second type of door has been a split slider door. The doors have been split down the centerline and one door will slide under the other door and the other door will slide over the one door. These slider doors have not been pivotally openable.
Both the hinged and slider doors have been objected to by health approval agencies as being relatively unsanitary and very difficult to clean and/or sanitize. These agencies are now requiring that hinged doors be self-closing so that people serving ice or food from the cabinets cannot leave the door open.